Round We Go
by MyAngelofMusic
Summary: the story told through Samara’s eyes…a story that makes her seem more human, not just an evil, bloodthirsty monster. Kinda changes the way you look the story…some things used from the ring, ringu, ring 2, and the grudge..and just my common sense..
1. Chapter One

Genre: the story told through Samara's eyes…a story that makes her seem more human, not just an evil, bloodthirsty monster. Kinda changes the way you look the story…

Information used from (the ring), (the ring two), (the grudge), (ringu) and just my common sense. :)) by: Cody

_Round we go,_

_The world is spinning,_

_When it stops,_

_It's just beginning…_

_Sun comes up,_

_We laugh and we cry…_

_Sun goes down,_

_And then we all_

_Die…_

All I ever wanted was love. My mommy loved me. I know she did. I was very little, but somehow I remember that night.

I remember my mommy's eyes. They were tortured and haunted, like she'd just been crying. I remember how cold it was outside, and the moon, which was half-full…

!it looked like a well half closed!

Then there was the water.

!I don't like the water!

I started to cry. I cried hard and loud, like I'd never cried before…a light came on inside the hospital, and I heard someone call out to my mommy, telling her to stop…

She said she loved me, but I wasn't her daughter. I was plunged into the water, the cold, cold, water. Everything was blurry. My mind fogged up. Through the blurry water, I saw nurses grabbing hold of my mommy. I was pulled out of the water, and wrapped in a blanket. Someone carried me off as my mommy was pulled away. I remember her words.

!My baby told me to!

Then I had a new mommy. Her name was Anna, but I always called her mommy. I wanted a mommy so bad. Mommy was a lot of fun at first. She let me ride on a black horse named West. We were really close. On my fifth birthday, she bought me a little TV. It didn't work right, so all I ever saw was static. But I liked it. I liked the way it looked and sounded. It looked like a bunch of little flies buzzing around in circles. Or snow. Mommy would sit and watch the static with me, and sing to me. She knew the song my real mommy used to sing to me. It is my favorite song. She even had the tune made into a music box for me. The music box was small, with little horses on it.

!I don't like the horses!

Then something happened. I had a dream. I was in a room filled with water, and a closet was filled with funny-looking people. Mommy and Daddy were on the floor, and they looked funny too. I was standing next to them with my hair all wet crying.

When I woke up from that dream, I went into my mommy and daddy's room and told them I'd had a bad dream. My mommy asked what happened in my dream, and I told her everything. Mommy's face turned pale, and for a while she didn't say anything.

"Mommy?" I whispered. "What's wrong?"

"I had that same dream…two weeks ago…" Mommy was still.

We sat there for awhile, and then Mommy said that she was going to go get something and she'd be right back. I waited, but she never came back.

Mommy started acting different after that. One day in the kitchen while I was helping her bake cookies, she suddenly dropped the glass bowl of cookie dough and collapsed on the ground. She looked at me with fearful eyes and started hollering, "No…no…no…stop, please!"

I begged her to stop, but she just kept screaming until Daddy came in.

"Anna what the hell are you going on about?" Daddy yelled.

"She won't stop." Mommy whispered.

"What do you mean?"

My mommy looked up at him slowly, and whispered. "She…never…sleeps…"

Daddy picked Mommy up and put her into bed. I followed him.

"Are we going to finish making our cookies, Mommy?" I asked.

"No, Samara…not now." Daddy said.

"Okie Dokie." I walked off to the mirror where Mommy always did her hair. It was a pretty mirror. I was tall enough to see myself in it, so Mommy let me brush my hair in front of it.

I picked up her comb and started to play with my hair. A few strands of hair fell in front of my eyes, and I swept the comb through my hair slowly, watching the teeth separate the strands. I liked to play with my hair. I liked to do the things Mommy did.

!I love my mommy!

author's note: sorry guys more later ttyl!


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

Everything changed the night Mommy and I shared the same thought. She told me never to repeat it, so I cannot tell you what it was.

I was in the hall, and Mommy was brushing her hair in front of her mirror. She turned and looked at me, and smiled. "Hello, Samara."

I didn't say anything because I was tired. That's when Mommy had the thought. She backed up against the wall and started screaming, and I just looked at my reflection. I didn't like my reflection. I backed away slowly, trying not to look at my face…

Mommy just kept screaming…

That's when Daddy moved me into the barn. I had a bed, my music book, a little chair, and my TV. My wallpaper had horses on it.

!I hate the horses!

Most of the time I would sit in my chair and watch the flies on my TV. But one day, I found a tape in my TV's VCR. It was blank, but the static looked different. It was brighter and louder, and it sounded out the horses.

Once, I climbed down the ladder that went down from my room to the stables, and went to visit the horses. When I was looking at West, his eye stared into mine and we shared the same thought. I saw the horses running into the ocean before my eyes and his. West started running around in his stall and screaming, and pretty soon Mommy and Daddy came into the barn to see what was going on. Mommy looked scared and Daddy was mad.

Daddy never left my ladder up after that.

Mommy went away for a while. I didn't see her again until the day I scared Daddy.

Daddy was giving me my supper, and I was sitting on my chair, watching the flies on my TV. He asked me if I wanted water, and I said, "Everyone will suffer." I don't know why I said that. I just said it. I guess it was because I was sad for Mommy.

Later, Daddy took me to the hospital where Mommy was. I had a doctor that talked to me about scary things. Once he took X-rays of me, but they came out as images…of things I dreamed about.

Once, in my hospital room, I could hear horses. I don't like the horses. They were screaming, stomping, and making a racket, and I couldn't sleep. I heard horses a lot after that.

My doctor asked me why I couldn't sleep. I didn't tell him because he would not believe me about the horses. I got mad at him because he was asking me too many questions. My medicine was making me feel sleepy and sick. I looked up at my doctor and he screamed and fell off of his chair. His face looked funny. Nurses came in, hooked me up to some weird wires, and gave me more medicine. Later in my room, I got really sick and threw it all up.

After a while, Mommy and I got to go home for a while. When I was asleep, the horses broke out of their stalls and ran into the ocean like in my dreams.

Mommy and Daddy did a lot of yelling that night. I could hear them, even with my TV on and the barn doors shut. Mommy was crying and Daddy was shouting.

Daddy came into my room and drug me to the car. He said that we were going on a vacation.

We went to Shelter Mountain Inn. Our cabin was small and dusty, but outside was a pretty well where I could stand and sing the song that my music box played…it was also a song I remember…

…My real mommy used to sing.

_Round we go, _

_The world is spin-ing,_

_When it stops, it's just begi-nning,_

_Sun comes up,_

_We laugh and we cry._

_Sun goes down, _

_And then we all die…_

One day when I was singing by the well, Mommy came up behind me and said things that made me want to cry. I was scared. I didn't want to go back to the hospital. I wanted to stay at Shelter Mountain Inn forever, and ever, and ever. If only Mommy were not afraid of me, and Daddy loved me.

I was about to turn around and hug her when she put a dark trash bag over my head. I wasn't sure what was happening until I started to feel woozy. I struggled trying to say, "Mommy, you're hurting me!" After awhile, I just stopped struggling.

Mommy hit me on the head with something and I felt dizzy. I fell asleep for awhile, until I suddenly felt the sting of cold water against me. It hurt me so badly that for a few minuets all I could do was float there, with my eyes closed.

When I opened my eyes, I could see where I was. THE WELL…Oh, why would Mommy put me in the well? I could see a dark figure at the top of the well, but it was hard, because light was shining around it. But I knew it was Mommy.

I just let myself float underwater, until Mommy started to push something over the to of the well.

(mommy. Mommy! MOMMY!)

The hurt and confusion was too much. I started crying and trying to climb up to the top of the well, but it only hurt me. My fingers hurt……

Author's note: Sorry guys, more later!


	3. Chapter Three

_**Even if you die, you can never escape.**_

****

It was cold in the well. My fingers locked, and I couldn't move them. I was shivering. Shaking, dying, bleeding, and crying. Blood was running down my face from my nose and head. They pounded rhythmically like the beating of my heart, which seemed to slow.

_Pump. Pump. Pump._

I grabbed one of the bricks on the well with my aching hands, pulled myself over to the side of the well, and grabbed another brick with my other hand. I tried once again to pull myself up. This time I didn't fall.

!No more nails to break!

I reached up and grabbed another brick with my right hand. Then my left. I lifted my foot up and stepped on one of the bricks. I was almost out of the water.

With a few more moves, I was clinging to the side of the well like a spider. It hurt me all over to do this. My feet, fingers, and head were pounding. I reached up for another brick and lost balance, tumbling back into the water. Floating underwater I cried for what must have been hours, filling the well with more water.

_Pump…Pump…Pump…_

I didn't bother to surface. It hurt too much to move. I wanted to go home. I wanted to go home to Mommy and hug her again. I know she loved me. I know she still loves me. She will always love me. She must have put me here for a reason. Maybe she was hiding me from Daddy. That's it. She didn't know how terrible it would be in here. It was just a mistake.

_Pump……Pump……_

And the horses. Mommy would get rid of the rest of the horses and never go near them again. _We_ would never go near them again. No more horses. Just me and Mommy. She would stay with me for always.

_Pump…_

I looked up and saw the light shining around the top of the well. For a moment I had peace. It was so pretty..I wished I could look at it

forever, and ever, and ever

……


	4. Chapter Four

_When someone dies_

_In the grip of a powerful rage_

_A curse is born _

_The curse gathers in that place of death _

_And those who encounter it _

_Will be consumed by its fury..._

It was lonely in the well. I was just floating there, looking up at the ring of light staring down at me. It got very boring.

One (day? night? afternoon?) I made up my own world where I could go off and play for hours and hours. Sometimes I would pretend that I was inside my TV back home, playing in the snow-or flies?-that buzzed and floated inside it. But when I opened my eyes, I would be back in the well…alone…

One (day? night? afternoon?) I could see Mommy in my head-and feel her close to me. She was standing next to My Well, staring at it…feeling me. I called to her.

!Moooooooooooooooomy!

A tear fell from her eye. In my imaginary place, I brushed it away. I could feel the softness and warmth of her skin. She looked at me and whispered, "I'm sorry, Samara."

I watched her run through the woods, crying. She came to the edge of a cliff and fell off. I felt her hit the water. It hurt. The pain was good. Now she could know how I felt…

In my imaginary place I thought that maybe I had somehow brought Mommy to me. She was on my side now, and she would come to me soon. I wouldn't be alone anymore.

But Mommy never came…

Then one (day? night? afternoon?) I decided that I could try to bring other people to me. Then I wouldn't be alone anymore. In my imaginary place, I creeped back to my room in the barn and sat in my chair in front of my little TV. My blank tape was still inside the VCR. I played it, closing my eyes and listening to the static.

Images flashed in my mind. I thought of the flies on my TV. I thought of the centipedes crawling around inside my room at Eola, the wires I was hooked up to, the images I'd seen on my X-rays. I saw my doctor's glass of water that he drank while he was talking to me. I saw West's eye when we shared the same thought. I saw myself back at Eola when I'd gotten sick and thrown up my medicine. I saw Mommy brushing her hair in the mirror. Myself backing away from it when I didn't like my reflection. I saw the teeth of Mommy's brush sweeping through my hair.

! MOMMY !

I saw the tree that looked like it was on fire. I saw my nails being torn off inside the well. I saw my blood in the water of the well from when I'd fallen. I saw the inside of the plastic bag that Mommy had wrapped around my head. I remembered when I was younger and had cut myself with an exacto-kinfe just to see what blood looked like. I remembered the magic trick daddy had taught me with the box of fingers. I thought of all of the people who would be with me. I thought of all this…

.And then I saw the ring.

The tape was funny. The images flashing on the screen were vivid and scary-looking, but I was happy. Now I could let people know what had happened to me, and then they would come to be with me.

But then I thought, I didn't want them to just get off so easily. I wanted them to understand what had happened to me, so that they could know me before they came to live with me. I would let them have seven days to be by themselves. That was how long I could feel, and bleed, and breathe in the well. Yes…it was good.

I decided to leave the tape for Daddy first. He had never understood me, and now he would. Now he would finally understand.

I got up from the chair I had been sitting in and looked down at the floor. There was a big puddle surrounding the chair. It was dark, cold water. I could see my reflection. I didn't like my reflection. I looked sick. I was pale, grimy, dirty…I just looked sick. I turned and looked in the tiny mirror I had in my room. My hair was wet, but my face was uncovered. I wish it hadn't been. My face was swollen and blue.

I started to feel sick. I sat down on my bed, but it only soaked it. I touched my skin with my stiff, swollen finger. My skin felt ice cold.

I had to find someone to play with, or I would go crazy by myself.

Daddy found the tape in the middle of the living room floor. I had written "To Daddy" on it. As soon as he read that, he ripped off the label, burned it, and took off with the tape. I don't know what he did with it. I think he might have put it in a movie store, or just left it on the side of the road to get destroyed by rain. Either way, Daddy had denied my offer. This made me very angry.

For a few days, I haunted Daddy. He saw me in my room inside the barn often. I haunted him with images, mostly of a bathtub, or the TV. When he turned the TV on, I would start singing, so it sounded like it was coming from the TV.

_Hell-o, Daddy_

_Let's go play_

_Let us play_

_Ev-ery day._

_It's sunny outside,_

_And the rain has stopped, _

_So daddy won't you_

_Take me out to play?_

Daddy tried not to listen to me. He would turn off the TV, but I would keep singing. He didn't realize then that I was never going to leave. What neither he or I realized then was that I had given birth to a curse. The curse gathered in the minds and souls of the people who knew me, loved me, or had anything to do with me. And they who were affected by it would soon be swallowed by its fury.

Author's note: yeah, I realize she didn't have a mirror in her room, but oh well—its still creepy right!


End file.
